Morigakure No Sato
by Alekey Phantomhive
Summary: Luego de la lucha con Pain, Naruto es desterrado. Seis años pasan y el jinchuriki del Kyubi está desaparecido al igual que Akatsuki. Konoha organiza los exámenes chunin. Una nueva aldea se presentará a ellos, la aldea del bosque. Mientras un ataque peor que el de Pain le espera a Konoha, que conocerá la ira de la venganza de aquellos que fueron traicionados.


Bueno al fin empecé con el remake de este fic, notarán que hay grandes cambios desde este primer capítulo pero en general mi idea principal se mantiene intacta. Otra cosa es que muy probablemente no sea NaruHina y mucho menos NaruSaku.

**Advertencias: **Sakura!Bashing, probable Konoha!Bashing y Dark!Sasuke (Dark no Evil), Alive!Itachi y Alive!Nagato.

Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a su autor. Lo único de mi autoría es la trama y los personajes originales que vayan apareciendo.

* * *

La batalla contra Pein había terminado y la aldea de la Hoja estaba empezando con las reconstrucciones de la villa. Todos cooperaban, excepto un grupo de ninjas que se encontraban en la sala del consejo. Quien estaba parado frente a ellos era Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja que derrotó al "líder" de Akatsuki.

- Naruto Uzumaki, por tus recientes acciones se te declara... – el rubio pensaba que lo ascenderían de rango, lo convertirían en héroe, o algo parecido. Que equivocado estaba - ...un criminal de rango S y desterrado de Konoha – dictó Danzo. Cabe destacar que los presentes se sorprendieron, menos una pelirrosa que sonreía.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? – gritó el ojiazul.

- Pues si quieres saber eres responsable del ataque de Pein, la destrucción de la aldea, poner en peligro a la heredera del Clan Hyuga y el ataque contra Sasuke Uchiha – finalizó Homura.

- Tendrás tiempo hasta mañana, lárgate – dijo Koharu.

El jinchuriki se fue del lugar, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado comenzó a correr. Siguió corriendo hasta la puerta de aldea donde desató su banda arrojándola al suelo, luego se abrió la chaqueta y retiró el collar de su cuello lanzándolo junto a su banda. Fijó la vista en la aldea, recordando los buenos momentos que pasó junto a sus amigos. Nagato le había advertido que buscarían cualquier excusa para echarlo y tenía razón, en este momento se alegró de que Konan y Pein hayan escapado y que el teme no hubiera matado a Itachi. Suspiró. Debía irse ahora, la noche le ocultaría. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Iba corriendo lo más rápido posible cuando una voz lo detuvo.

_**- Oye mocoso**_** – **llamó una voz tétrica en la cabeza del rubio aunque carecía del tono maligno con el que casi siempre hablaba. Naruto rodó los ojos, lo último que quería era aguantar al zorro así que optó por ignorarlo cosa que el Bijuu no se tomó muy bien – _**como quieras aunque no me hables sigues teniendo que escucharme así que aguántate**_**.**

"_Ahora es cuando me dices que me prestarás poder para destruir Konoha ¿verdad?"_

_- __**No del todo. Verás tengo una mejor idea para destruir esa aldea que no incluye pelear, al menos no fisícamente – **_ahí a Naruto ya no le gustaba el tono con el que hablaba el zorro – _**Así que en lo que buscamos al tipo del Rinnegan y a la mujer te cuento.**_

"_¿Para qué quieres a Nagato y a Konan? Y, lo más importante, ¿Qué ganas con esto?" – _Naruto ya estaba medio nervioso, tanto que se olvidó que Kyubi no podía hacer nada sin su cooperación.

_**- Paciencia mocoso, todo a su tiempo – **_Naruto no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda a oír la risa malévola del Bijuu en su cabeza.

* * *

- ¿Qué haremos ahora Nagato? – preguntó una hermosa mujer que vestía una capa con nubes rojas a su compañero pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en aquella cueva.

- No podemos regresar a Akatsuki, el tal "Madara" nos matará – dijo calmado el causante de la masacre Uchiha, Itachi – lo que más lamento es que mi tonto hermanito se dejó engañar. El tercero del grupo tosió sangre haciendo que los otros dos le prestaran atención.

- No me queda mucho, Itachi te encargo a Konan – susurró Nagato con hilo de voz mientras Konan desesperada intentaba curarlo. Itachi iba a acercárseles pero volteó inmediatamente hacia atrás, sentía que los vigilaban.

- Lo siento líder, pero yo también tengo poco tiempo – contestó el Uchiha, de los tres la única que podía pelear era Konan ya que parecía que ambos hombres se estaban rindiendo ante la muerte. De pronto escucharon crujir una rama lo que los puso en alerta. Ahí, en la entrada de la cueva se hallaba una figura encapuchada que se acercaba lentamente, Konan se puso en guardia protegiendo a los dos que estaban tras ellos.

- Vaya Nagato te ves horrible – dijo el extraño mientras dejaba ver sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio – Konan baja ese kunai es peligroso-ttebayo – exclamó Uzumaki con las manos arriba, Nagato río. Itachi se sentó a un lado de Nagato, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más de pie.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? – interrogó Itachi mientras veía como el rubio y Konan se sentaban frente a ellos.

- Digamos que Nagato tenía razón – dijo el jinchuriki mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca – me desterraron – luego de eso un silencio incómodo lleno el ambiente, Itachi estaba con el ceño fruncido al igual que Konan, Nagato estaba impasible.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? – la pregunta de Nagato apenas fue audible. Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

- Me vengaré – ante lo dicho tenía tres pares de ojos mirándolo sorprendidos - ¡pero no de la manera que piensan-ttebayo! ¡Voy a vengarme pacíficamente! Y quiero que nos ayuden.

- "Ayuden", ¿Quién más está contigo? – Naruto sonrió a Konan mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos y la pupila se alargaba, la sonrisa sincera de Naruto se volvió siniestra de un momento a otro.

- **Yo estoy con el chicho y, antes de que me interrumpan, voy a contarles mi plan. No intenten nada porque no tengo intención de herirlos.**

- ¿Naruto logró controlarte? La última vez que lo vi fue hace una semana en Konoha, es imposible que lo hiciera en tan poco tiempo – razonó Konan.

- **Digamos que tenemos un trato, yo le ayudo y él mata a alguien por mi – **esto se ganó las miradas curiosas de los ex-Aktsukis.

- ¿Quién? – Kyubi, en el cuerpo de Naruto, rió.

- **Tobi – **ante aquel nombre los tres se mostraron sorprendidos.

- Escucharemos lo que tienes que decir, Kyubi – aceptó Nagato.

* * *

- Muy bien estamos reunidos para decidir el futuro de Konoha – en la sala se encontraba todo el consejo reunido, desde la partida del rubio hace seis años las alianzas de la aldea se deshicieron dejando a la hoja sin ningún aliado. Cabe destacar que Gaara al recibir la noticia del destierro sus hermanos percibieron un aura asesina que no sentían desde que su hermano tenía a Shukaku. El pelirrojo estaba furioso con Konoha y si no les declaró la guerra fue porque prefería ver como esa maldita villa que desterró a su mejor amigo desaparecía del mapa lentamente.

- Lo mejor en este caso sería conseguir aliarnos a Morigakure – habló Danzo, Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

- No es buena idea, Mori se mantiene cerrada al mundo exterior al igual que Ame, la única aldea ninja que está en contacto con ella es Suna y luego está el país mercante de Nami - Tsunade estaba bastante desganada desde la partida del rubio, si seguía siendo la Hokage era para proteger a las pocas personas que le eran fieles al rubio.

- Podríamos intentar acercarnos durante los exámenes chunin, serán aquí y tenemos un mes para preparar una estrategia – sugirió el líder del clan Hyuga. Los otros clanes aceptaron, excepto el clan Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto – susurró Shikaku Nara para sí mismo, sentía que esto sería peor que el ataque de Orochimaru hace ya tantos años y, desgraciadamente, ni Naruto ni el Tercero estaban ahí para ayudarlos – que problema.

* * *

En un bosque de un vivaz color verde donde varias plantas exóticas se hallaban un joven de pelo negro y ojos celestes iba rápidamente sobre las ramas de los árboles, de la nada una lluvia comenzó a caer, mojándolo.

- Maldito Nagato y su maldito jutsu de lluvia – murmuraba mientras seguía su camino hasta que sintió una presencia acercándosele por lo que bajo el paso. Al poco tiempo una joven de cabello largo blanco y ojos verdes sin pupilas lo alcanzó.

- ¿Te enteraste? – preguntó con voz suave y melodiosa – los exámenes son en Konoha – el chico sonrió siniestramente.

- Nuestro líder estará feliz – luego de eso se carcajeó malevolente y la hermosa chica no tardó en unírsele.

Ambos se detuvieron en el límite del bosque y observaron desde la copa de un árbol a un hombre pelirrojo que estaba sobre un enorme árbol que se encontraba en el centro de aquella aldea. El pelirrojo hizo unas posiciones de mano y la lluvia empeoró. El joven volvió a maldecir mientras la chica reía.


End file.
